Out of the Mouths of Babes
by BambiBlack
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome, best friends since the first day of preschool, grow up together and share memorable experiences over the years. This is their detailed story, the prologue a day 25 years in the future. Can this bleak future change? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: So this is my first fanfic, and I'm kind of nervous about how it will turn out and be taken by my readers. I'm not sure if I could update often, so remember that, but I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be living in Fiji and not in this frozen wasteland.**

Through blazing eyes filled with hatred, our heroin glares at the hero. He looks back at her with amber colored orbs, a question apparent in them. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he asks.

The girl continues to look at him with disdain, yet a single tear escapes from her right eye. "I saw you. I saw you with _her_!" she screams at Inuyasha.

He shakes his silver head in disbelief. "I haven't even talked to her since we got serious!" he answers, confusion and frustration lacing his tone.

Kagome shakes her head also, attempting to erase the questioning voice from her mind. She knew what she saw. Nothing could convince her otherwise. "I know what I saw," she whispered, repeating the words she had thought only moments ago.

Inuyasha came toward her guardedly, but Kagome was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice him. Yet when he reached out to take her hand, she only flinched, then relaxed at his touch. "It's not true, Kags. I haven't done anything wrong," he whispers softly, gently rubbing her hands back to warmth from the chilly night air.

Even though the ground was cold as death, Inuyasha got down on one knee. A gasp involuntarily escaped Kagome's pink lips as more tears followed the first on their way down her blushing cheeks.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the utmost pleasure of marrying me?" Inuyasha asked softly, opening a box that contained a ring decorated in rubies and diamonds, Kagome's favorite gems.

But before the raven haired girl could answer, a shot echoed through the night and her body flung back against the wall behind her. A scream tore through the air, "KAGOME!"

A voice behind Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, "Now you can die too." The silver haired half-demon turned around to face his enemy as a gun was raised to his forehead. The night closed in on his mind and swallowed him into its black, murky depths.

**Stay tuned to see what happens next. I'll try to update sometime in the next week. If reviews are submitted it might make me type faster….**


	2. First Day

**Okay, so I know preschoolers don't talk like this, but just use your imagination, okay? And I wasn't going to post for a while but obviously this story is liked so here is the new chapter, one day after the release**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Again, I would be on a tropical island if I did.**

**Chapter 2**

First Day

Kagome's mother gently pushed the protesting girl into the room crowded with other kids who didn't want to leave their moms either.

"Come on sweetie," Mama said gently, urging her daughter to let go of her legs so she could go home and feed baby Sota.

A huff was her answer. The pink dress clad girl look uncomfortable in her new surroundings and reluctant to let go of Mama's pant leg.

"How's this. If you be a good girl today, we'll go to Aunt Izayoi's. I heard her son is even in your class. Look out for him," Kagome's mother asked with a smile. The little girl's brown eyes sparkled at the thought of going to her godmother's mansion once again; it had been a while and Kagome missed the sprawling house. Also, neither Mama nor Kagome had ever met the little boy Izayoi had given birth to on the same day Mama had Kagome. The mothers had often joked that they were destined to be friends, but every time the Higurashis had been over, the little boy had been either with his father or too shy to come out.

Kagome nodded her raven head eagerly; she would do anything to see Aunt Izayoi's marble grand staircase and play with the tea set she had there.

Letting go of Mama, the little girl scampered off and sat in desk, which was the only one in the room to have a red chair attached to it. Red was Kagome's favorite color, so this was a bonus for her.

Mama smiled sadly, and then turned to leave with a tear in her eye. "The first day's always the hardest," a soft, tearful voice said behind her. Mama turned to see Izayoi standing next to her, a tissue held to her face. "I'm sorry. It's just happened to fast," she explained.

"I know the feeling," Mama replied. The two laughed lightly, and then walked out of the elementary school building to the café they regularly met at before resuming their normal every day routines.

Back in the classroom, Kagome sat in her desk and looked around curiously. All over the wall hung posters with many colors and books neatly arranged in multicolored bookcases. The immensity of the room astounded Kagome; the only room she had ever been in and liked as much as this one were the ones in Aunty Izayoi's mansion.

The teacher, Ms. Sockal, came over to where she sat and asked her name. With a wide grin Kagome replied with, "I'm Kagome! I can say my abc's!" Ms. Sockal looked at the little with curiosity and surprise; most of her students didn't even know their whole name let alone the alphabet.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome. Would you like to have this as your seat?" she asked, impressed by this girl. She nodded her black haired head eagerly. Kagome was rewarded with a smile as the teacher left. Kagome decided that she liked this Ms. Sockal woman.

Still taking in her surroundings, Kagome jumped slightly when a high pitched, cold voice said behind her, "Move, peasant." The little girl turned around, startled by the tone and words the other girl had used.

A girl that looked similar to Kagome stood behind her, hands on hips, eyes lidded in a glare directed at Kagome. Shocked, she looked back at her, tears threatening to fall down her face. Looking for the teacher, she found her struggling to pull a girl with pink eyes and clothes apart from a smiling boy in black and purple.

"You heard me. Move," the other girl repeated, obviously annoyed. Kagome, gaining some confidence, shook her head, causing her long black hair to sway slightly.

The brown eyes of the mean girl widened in disbelief, then became a glare once again. "Fine. Then I'll make you move," she sneered as the girl grabbed Kagome's arm and attempted to drag her out of the red chair.

Kagome struggled all she could, and was about to be ejected from the chair when suddenly the other girl was lying on the ground, embarrassment coloring her face red.

A smirking silver haired boy stood next to Kagome, his amber eyes glinting with mischief and humor. "Leave her alone. This isn't your seat, and she's not a peasant. That's a mean word, and you're a mean girl," the boy said in a voice much too mature for his age.

The girl on the ground started crying, then ran off to a group of girls that wore identical looks of hatred on their faces as their leader reached them.

"That was Kikyo," the boy explained to Kagome. "I don't like her and you should stay away from her. I'm Inuyasha by the way," he said, extending a clawed hand toward Kagome.

The little girl accepted it and answered, "Thanks for helping me. I'm Kagome"

"You like red too?" he asked, gesturing at the chair she sat in and the back pack she kept next to it that was a couple shades lighter than the desk chair.

Kagome nodded her head. "I like red too," was Inuyasha's reply. "You can have it," Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes lit up as she moved to the desk to the left and he sat in the red one. "Thanks!" he exclaimed. They smiled at each other, and just like that, a friendship bloomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was told today I MUST write more or a certain red head would go insane, I'm sure. But anyway, here's the next chapter. I'll try to update every day, but if I know I can't, then I'll write a longer one or multiple.**

**Disclaimer: (Do I have to do this with every chapter?) I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own the world, my sanity or Kellan Lutz **

**Chapter 3: Making New Friends, and Enemies**

As the day wore on, Kagome made a few other friends. Sango, who had been the pink eyed girl in matching clothes trying to kill the other boy, shared many of Kagome's interests and they became instant friends as well. Miroku, who was the boy Sango tried to injure, turned out to be a boy who wasn't afraid of girls. Every chance he got he would stare at Sango and touch her 'special places', as Mama had told Kagome to call private parts. Kikyo, the mean girl, still glared daggers at Kagome and wouldn't speak to her nor come near her group of friends. At lunch, Sango and Inuyasha flanked Kagome at the table they chose, and Miroku sat next to Sango. The friends traded cookies for chocolate milk or other food items they didn't want. After that, during recess, they all decided to play tag.

"I'm a half demon. There's no way you'll win," Inuyasha teased the group. Miroku turned out to be first to be 'it', and he only chased after Sango who ran away and hid like a professional. When she jumped out of the bush Miroku stood in front of and scared him he jumped a mile high and screamed like a girl. The friends all laughed together, and Miroku took the chance of distraction to touch Sango's behind and in turn she slapped him silly.

They were called in for nap time, where Kagome and Inuyasha chose matching red blankets and mats and laid next to each other. When the day was done, Kagome had made some friends and was super excited to go to Aunty Izayoi's mansion that when she saw her mom's car she hopped right in and closed the door quickly, buckled, then commenced to bounce in her seat eagerly.

Mama laughed lightly, and then pulled out to head to Izayoi's house.

When they reached the ginormous driveway leading to the house, Kagome squealed excitedly, and when they parked she was out of the car like a shot. The glass double doors leading into the house opened and Izayoi rushed out to hug little Kagome.

"Aunty Izayoi!" she exclaimed, overly thrilled to be at the house. Mama came behind them and hugged her friend after Kagome was released. She then ran into the house, carefully taking her shoes off at the mat first.

The two women walked in after the little girl and also removed their footwear. They walked to the main living room, where Kagome had already started to construct a tower out of Legos.

"Hey!" a voice said. "Those are mine…." The voice trailed off as he caught sight of the person playing with _his _Legos.

"Kagome!" he yelled and ran to sit next to the girl.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "But why are you at Aunty Izayoi's house?" Kagome asked, confused as to why her best friend was at her godmother's mansion.

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "I live here," he said as the parents walked into the room.

"My, my," started Izayoi. "It seems they've already met."

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha, my son," she finished.

The two children looked at each other.

"So you're _that _Kagome," the silver haired half-demon said. In response, Kagome nodded her head.

"So we're, like, twins!" he exclaimed, thinking that being born on the same day meant you were related.

The mothers laughed, and then both said at the same time, "No. But you obviously are best friends so we'll leave you to play."

They best friends proceeded to build a castle and a small town with the huge amount of Legos Inuyasha owned.

For the rest of the night they played outside (every game they played Inuyasha won because of his demon enhancement) and watched movies in the home theatre. When the day was over and the Higurashis had to leave, Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly said their farewells and promised to play the next day at school. Sleep and school couldn't come soon enough for little Kagome that night. She only wanted to spend more time with her best friend, who was experiencing the same troubles.

**I'm not quite sure what to do next. Debating on skipping a year or two or continuing preschool. HELP! PM or review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I instantly just got the inspiration for this whole chapter by a memory and paper of which Red and I both had to write a couple years ago of which I wrote about her and her about someone else. So here's the next one, hope you love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or My Chemical Romance, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, or any of my other favorite bands.**

**Chapter 4: Fifth Grade Paper**

Years later, in fifth grade, Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other in Mr. Locke's classroom, of which he had just assigned a paper for each student to write. The prompt of this was 'Who is Your Best Friend and How Did You Meet?'

Looking over at her best friend, Kagome peeked under her black bangs to smirk at Inuyasha, who had been doing the same. They shared a smile before resuming writing their essays, which each of them were the theme.

They both wrote about that first day of preschool, where Inuyasha saved Kagome from Hateful (Kikyo's nickname) and how they had found they were the children of their godparents.

When the day was done, so was their papers, and since it was a Friday, the two had plans for a sleepover.

"Come around 5ish, and bring all the stuff you want," Kagome told her silver haired friend. Last week, the party had been at the Takahashi mansion; this weekend was Kagome's turn. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and then ran the Lamborghini his father drove. As Inuyasha opened the door, InuTaisho waved at the raven haired little girl. She returned the gesture. Kagome had always seen him as a father figure, considering her father had died right after Sota was born. She had been five at the time and had little recollection of her father, so when she befriended Inuyasha and got to know his family, InuTaisho, having been married to Mama's best friend and being Kagome's godfather, had known about her loss and welcomed her with open arms.

Skipping down the street, Kagome walked the short distance from school to the shrine her family owned. Passing by the old, huge tree, she silently prayed for Inuyasha, as she did every day, so that he would be safe and see her again later. It seemed a little odd to Kagome, but praying for him made her heart lighten a fraction more each time she did, as if an invisible weight was steadily lifting off her.

In her room that overlooked the building where the well that her family protected sat, Kagome set up the bed for Inuyasha on her floor. A pile of blankets and sleeping bags was his resting place, because according to Mama, Kagome couldn't sleep with Inu; it wasn't proper or something along those lines.

Downstairs, she was setting the TV up for video games and movies when Mama walked in with homemade pizza, Inu's favorite food cooked by her mother, and set it on the coffee table behind Kagome. The girl smiled at Mama, which was returned to her.

A half hour later the Lamborghini Kagome had seen Inu jump in earlier pulled into the driveway.

"Inu!" the girl hurled herself at the silver haired boy who, at the moment, was laden down with bags and food and other items Kagome couldn't pinpoint reasons to.

"Stop glomping me and help!" the boy said, teasing her for assistance when they both knew he didn't need it.

A huff was his answer as they walked into the house. Mama greeted Inu with a hug and his favorite pop, Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks," he replied, then followed Kagome up the stairs to her room. When they entered the red painted space, he dropped his pile of belongings in his 'dogbed', the nickname he used to describe where he slept.

Inu went into the living room to start a game on the Wii while Kagome helped Mama with the snacks and dinner she had made.

When Kagome came back, Inuyasha had set up Mario Party. After they ate themselves sick and played games until they dropped, the two went upstairs to set up sleeping quarters and talk until lights out time.

(In Kagome's Room)

"So, Kagome, who do you have a crush on?" Inu asked his friend, who looked taken aback at his question.

"I'm not telling you," she replied. Kagome really didn't have a crush on anyone in her grade. Miroku was into Sango, and Hojo was weird, and all the rest of them paled in comparison to Inu, so none of them mattered. Besides, Kagome figured that she had enough time to find a husband before she got too old.

"Inu, let's just go to sleep, okay?" the girl asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Inuyasha nodded and shut the lights off.

Just as Kagome was starting to fall asleep, Inuyasha said softly, "Kami, please protect Kagome in her sleep and return her to me in the morning. And help me keep my secret safe from her. Thank you."

He just prayed for me, she thought. Inu probably does this every night, just as I do every day. But what was his secret? She wondered as the black abyss of sleep welcomed her with open arms and another day with Inuyasha ended.

**So I was gonna update a chapter only if it was longer, but this one felt like it needed to be put up right away. I promise the next one will be longer and better. I have big plans for this story, and plan on uploading a one shot short story that i wrote a long time ago and decided to change the names to pertain to Inuyasha. IT should be up next week or sooner. Thank you kindly, BambiBlack**


	5. Apology

**So there's been so much going on in my life that I haven't written a new chapter and I feel sooooo bad. I'm redoing the last one, cuz I don't like the way it turned out and others don't either. It'll be better, I promise. Hopefully next week will allow me to write. And don't forget! I'm coming out with a new story soon! Keep on the lookout!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I stated in the last update thinger, I'm rewriting the last chapter that I published. It sucked, and I'm gonna change it but keep most of I the same. So hope you like better than the last fail I published! And by the way, I know it doesn't extend all the way to the end of the last fail of a chapter, but the next one will get us there. I thoguth it proper to end it where I did and spent forever on this so I hope y'all like it! And don't freak. I know I deleted the chapter that was formerly five, cuz I hated it and this is the new one so don't spaz out on me.**

**Disclaimer: I, BambiBlack, do not own Inuyasha. But I do own a cool lava lamp, a billion books, and a collection of Care Bears (don't laugh at me! It's true tho!).**

The next three years progressed slowly, yet quickly. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed as thick as thieves, even when new obstacles blocked their path.

On one seemingly boring and uneventful day in seventh grade, a new boy strutted confidently onto the campus of the middle school the two friends went to for an education. He had long jet black hair that was pulled back into a lengthy ponytail, sky blue eyes ringed with curling eyelashes, and a lean, muscular body for a thirteen year old. The boy wore a shirt with a wolf paw print on it, with ragged blue jeans hanging loosely off his thin hips. He walked right up to Kagome, who had been having a conversation with her best friend, and took her hand. The boy kissed it, as Kagome blushed and Inuyasha fumed. The newcomer reeked of wolf.

The boy sniffed at her hand then, and his nose scrunched up. "Why do you stink of dog?" he asked.

Startled, she looked at the boy in disbelief; if one wanted to win the heart of a lady, one didn't say things like that.

The boy, who introduced himself to Kagome as Koga, lifted his gaze from her and saw Inuyasha. "That's why," he murmured.

"Kagome, let's get to class before we're late," said the dog half demon as he dragged his best friend into the brick building.

_It seems I have a formidable opponent in gaining Kagome's love_, thought the wolf demon. _He may only be a half demon, especially with those dorky ears he has, but he may be fun to fight in order to win Kagome over._

Two weeks later, after much hassling with Koga around, another new kid entered the district. Her name was Ayame, and as she introduced herself, Kagome couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

Dark red hair in pigtails in the back of her head; sparkling light green eyes filled with laughter; tall build and muscular, this girl was also too pretty to be human. She was also a wolf demon that had indeed followed Koga to the school and enrolled with him, spouting that he had promised to marry her when she had gotten older, and in her mind that would happen only if they attended the same school.

Koga continued pining after Kagome, even against Inuyasha's warnings, but when Ayame showed up he lessened his efforts. The boy still wanted the raven haired beauty, but he had to bide his time. His chance would come soon enough, or so he thought.

On the very last day of the eighth grade, a carnival was held, as was tradition, to honor those eight graders who would leave for high school after the summer. Kagome and Inuyasha went, and rode many rides and ate much food, and played games.

At a ball toss, where the player had to knock down all the plates in a row on a shelf, Kagome failed to achieve the victory, only playing in hopes of winning the giant stuffed panda that hung on the shelf for the first winner of the game.

After watching his best friend fail miserably, Inuyasha decided to cheat and use his demon super senses to knock all the plates off and win the stuffed animal.

As the man running the booth handed over the panda, Inuyasha in turn gave it to Kagome, who squealed with pleasure and surprise. The man then commented, "Ah. Young love. So adorable."

Kagome's face turned bright red as Inuyasha ushered toward yet another food stand. He ordered yet another corn dog and side order of chili cheese fries.

"Where does it all go?" Kagome asked herself as she watched him pound away the food so fast her brain spun.

"Huh?" was Inuyasha's inaudible response. His friend shook her head, causing her braided black hair to move across her back, making her shiver.

Inuyasha looked up as he felt his friend move with discomfort. Having been brought up in an honorable family, with thought or hesitation he removed his leather jacket and placed it around Kagome's shoulder. The girl was lost in the folds of tanned hide, yet instantly became enveloped with warmth.

"Thanks," she stammered through her surprise at his brashness. She thought only girlfriends and boyfriends acted like this. Her thoughts were cut off as both their cell phones rang simultaneously.

"Hello?" they both answered. Their mothers both told them that they were all gathered at the Taisho's mansion and that when InuTaisho came to pick up his son, Kagome was to come with. They ended their conversations and looked at each other, smiling. "Sleepover!" they exclaimed as they got up to wait for InuTaisho's silver Lamborghini to glide into the parking lot outside of the fairgrounds, where the carnival had been held.

When he did show up, Kagome and he exchanged their usual greetings of hello's and so forth, then closed the doors on the dark night, not expecting what would happen when they reached their destination.

As the two friends exited the shiny car and walked up the long driveway, they exchanged looks of confusion. It hadn't dawned on them until then why their parents were together at the mansion. It was late, and no sense could be made from why they were there. The two shrugged their shoulders as they walked into the house.

"Surprise!" was shouted as the lights flickered on, blinding the two children.

Their parents and siblings were standing at a table laden down with food and desserts, also presents and pictures that recounted the friends' intertwined childhoods.

Hugs enveloped and separated the two. Tears ran down the mothers' faces as they watched on. Tissues were passed around and used, and when the parents had calmed down, the party commenced. It was to celebrate the 'ending of innocence and beginning of teenagerism" as Gramps put it.

As the night wore on, food was consumed and games were played, laughs and cries were shared along with memories an secrets, until InuTaisho and Izayoi stood up and clinked their glasses to gain all undivided attention.

"First off, we'd like to say congrats to our children," said InuTaisho as Izayoi once again dabbed at her wet face. "And also, we'd like to remember this night, because starting next week, Inuyasha will be attending the private school a half hour from here."

A cry of outrage escaped both Inuyasha and Kagome's lips. The whole room turned to look at the friends, who blushed and quickly glanced away.

"This school runs all year round, so we are sorry to say you two will most likely not see each other often," continued InuTaisho, and Kagome could swear she saw tears glisten in his amber eyes that were so much like Inuyasha's it hurt her heart to look at them as they told her the horrible news.

Mama went up to Izayoi and pleaded with her to change her mind, but the other women had already made the plan and it was all set in stone.

Inuyasha, for the first time since his dad had told the news, looked over at his friend. Her face was broken, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, her small arms hugging the panda close to her skinny body. His heart hurt to look at her, yet his heart hurt to _not_ look at her. He couldn't win either way.

Kagome got up and shrugged the jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to her friend.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said.

"Don't treat it like a good bye. I'll still see you," he replied, hearing the threat of tears and a forever goodbye in her voice.

She smiled, brown eyes dancing with humor instead of water. "Okay, Inuyasha. I'll talk to you later then."

He nodded in response, then Mama and Kagome left the mansion, Kagome hugging the bear that still smelled of Inuyasha's sweet musk and Inuyasha clutching the leather jacket to his face to take in Kagome's perfumed scent.


	7. Chapter 7

**After a long time of malfunctioning and no internet, I finally got my chapter done! YAY! So, that being said, I'll just jump right in to the part you've all been waiting for! Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or anything else mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own my mind, sanity or soul, which is being taken by Rejected. **

The summer following Inuyasha's departure was one full of despair and dread for Kagome. Even while being constantly surrounded by Sango and Miroku, she could never feel the same way she did while around Inu. And meanwhile, at the prep school he attended, Inuyasha also missed his best friend. On a few weekends, the two got together, but it didn't feel the same and their phone calls lengthened to be few and far between, until they just stopped talking altogether. Inuyasha was pushed to the back of Kagome's mind, even though all memories of him still lain around her room as a constant reminder of a childhood full of fun. The panda given to her on that night so long ago in eighth grade remained a guardian of her bed, and pictures of the silver haired boy were scattered everywhere; in books where he hid them, in gold gilded frames, on her nightstand, everywhere.

As the next years progressed, the friends spoke so little and ignored each other's presence so much that they couldn't even remember what they looked like (both had changed quite a bit).

The two and a half years of high school passed by quickly for both of the students. On Kagome's 16th birthday party, all her friends gathered at the Higurashi shrine and threw a big party for her. Even Inuyasha showed up, shocking everyone. But he didn't stay long enough for Kagome to see him. When it came time for presents, Sango disappeared behind the garage. She soon returned with a red motorcycle. On the helmet resting on the black seat, a note in swirling writing read;

Kagome,

I'm sorry I couldn't stay for your party. I need to study for a big test and other things are going on at home. But I hope you have a good birthday, and eat lots of cake for me, cuz it's my birthday too! Hope you love this gift, and I hope to see you soon.

Love, Inuyasha

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she realized it was his birthday too. She had forgotten, and felt like a horrible friend. Shaking her head at Sango's questions of her health, she pulled on the helmet and tried out the gift. Upon returning from her short joyride with the motorcycle, her other friends gave their gifts, but none compared to Inuyasha's. In Kagome's heart, she felt despair and loneliness. Inuyasha hadn't even stayed to see her, and just that alone made her feel like an arrow had pierced her barely beating heart. That day ended with all her friends leaving and Kagome crying herself to sleep. Little did she know that Inuyasha was having the opposite experience; he was passionately kissing….

**I'm not gonna tell you yet! You get to wait! So this was the chapter. I know it didn't go as far as I hoped, but the next one will. This is just to satisfy your guys' hunger for more. Till next time, Bambiblack.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the follow up to the cliffhangerish ending to the last chapter. Thank for all the reviews, some appreciated and others questioned by my person. But anywhoo, thanks for taking the time to review; criticism means a lot to me. And so here's my chapter! And btw, the beginning is before the end of the last one. And, because of the mixed feeling I got from the last chapter, I decided to write and update today also, so all of you quiet down over there! *points to **AnimeFanCrazy197* **especially you! I don't appreciate that language on my fanfic, but thanks for the review! (and I feel the same way ,but you don't gotta use that kinda language to express that!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That's it. Nothing else this time. Sorry. Nothing witty. No onto the story!**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called to him. "Inuyasha, where are you?" she asked frantically, her tone laced with fear.

Inuyasha's silver head swiveled back and forth, vainly trying to find the source of the voice and Kagome herself. Blackness stretched endlessly around him, showing no sign of escape for the half-demon.

"Kagome? Kagome!" he replied, his own voice quivering with emotion.

"Over here! Help me, Inu! Please, before it's too late!" she yelled back, sounding closer than before, even if he hadn't moved. Her voice seemed to be coming from the right of Inuyasha, so he headed in that direction.

After a few minutes of silence on both parts, Inuyasha sped his pace up when he spotted a lighter shade of the darkness. "Where the hell am I?" he muttered to himself. "Couldn't be an alley; no buildings. This sucks, but I gotta find…Kagome!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of his used-to-be best friend.

The raven haired girl lay crumpled on the blackness of the ground, her clothes torn and bloody. Tears of blood ran down her pale face as she looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with fear and something else Inuyasha couldn't identify.

"Oh, Inu!" she cried, standing briskly and throwing herself into the half-demon's arms. She buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder and sobbed harder than she had before. Clawed handed gently stroked her back and hair reassuringly.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kags, I'm here," he murmured softly into her hair.

"I know," she replied simply. Then she raised her head and looked deeply into Inuyasha's amber eyes. A spark ignited in his chest as they locked gazes. He immediately understood what the other emotion in her eyes had been; lust. The same feeling burned deep in his own soul, forcing him to move his lips closer to Kagome's. _This must be what love feels like_, he thought just as their lips touched and they began a deep, passionate series of kisses that felt like they could tear down or make whole cities and…

"INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" another voice screamed near Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"AHH!" he yelled as his yellow eyes flashed open and he realized that he had been kissing a pillow, and deeply, if he may say so himself. Someone cleared their throat as Inu continued looking at the pillow in amazement; the dream had felt so real to him that he couldn't believe it hadn't actually happened.

Inuyasha raised his head to look at the intruder in his bedroom; his older half-brother Sesshomaru stood over his bed, a scowl and disgusted look dominating his features that were so similar to Inu's.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha replied, still groggy from sleep and irritated that his brother crossed the prep school campus just to wake him up.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I felt like bugging you," he said, then jumped out Inuyasha's open three story window to land graciously on the grass below.

"Jerk," Inuyasha whispered, repositioning his now drool covered pillow on the bed to fall back asleep. His silver head rested on the pillow and he immediately welcomed the black hands of sleep to bring him back to a dream world where he could be with the girl he loved, but could never have.

**So it wasn't Kikyo, guys, no need to freak. I thought this would be a good humor bit and wanted to write something other than the stuff I need to. But I hope you laughed and liked it, cuz I know I did! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm beating myself up right now, I know, I know. It's been months since I posted, but I just got back from vacation and didn't have internet there, so I wrote more. I sure hope this makes up for it.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock blared, waking Kagome from a deep and peaceful slumber. Grumbling, she regretfully removed the blankets from her body and stood up. A sudden realization hit her; today was the first day of 11th grade. Smirking, she walked into the bathroom down the hall, closing the door tightly behind her.

Turning the water on in the shower, she thought sadly, _It's been a while since I spoke with Inu. I should call him soon…_

Stepping out of the shower ten minutes later, Kagome reached for her hairdryer and started using it on her, well, hair.

Wrapped in a darktowel, Kagome padded back to her bedroom and picked up her ensemble for the day. Luckily, her school didn't require a uniform, so she could wear whatever her heart desired. And for that day, she had chosen a light red tank top, short denim shorts, and black converse high-tops.

Shrugging on the black leather jacket her mother had given her for her birthday; Kagome grabbed her backpack and said a goodbye to her mother. "Have a good day!" Mama had shouted from the kitchen, where, unbeknownst to Kagome, she was talking with Izayoi, who at the moment was telling Mama something of importance.

Kagome straddled her motorcycle and started it with a roar, only after putting her helmet on of course.

After arriving at school, she found Sango and Miroku pull up in Sango's VW Bug, that was, of course, pink. Miroku sat sulking in the passenger seat.

"Who crapped in your cornflakes?" Kagome asked him as he exited the vehicle.

Miroku grumbled something unintelligible, so Kagome turned to Sango for the answer.

"His car broke down, and apparently something is happening today that he doesn't want to," she explained, shrugging her shoulders and rolling her magenta eyes.

"Well, either way, he still has you, right?" Kagome teased, poking her best friend in the stomach. Making a face, Sango turned around and started walking to the school. Kagome followed.

They got halfway through the parking lot when a commotion interrupted their poking fight. A silver Lamborghini smoothly pulled into the lot and parked in the front. Girls immediately swarmed around the car, all squealing and giggling as the door opened to reveal a boy. Unable to see him, the two friends just ignored the spectacle and continued towards the school.

All three of the friends walked into their first hour homeroom. They had freedom to move desks, so Sango scooted hers so they sat across from each other, and in turn Miroku moved next to Sango.

The door slid open right as the bell rang and gasped echoed throughout the room. In the doorway stood the boy who all the girls had been whispering about, yet none of them knew anything about him.

Kagome, out of curiosity, turned around in her seat to catch a glimpse of the boy. What she saw was silver hair, ears, and amber colored eyes. He was tall and muscular, wearing a red muscle shirt and light jeans hanging off his slender hips, the clothes only accentuating his sensuality. Blushing slightly, Kagome averted her gaze as he looked at her.

After staring at Kagome for what felt like forever to her, he walked toward the front of the classroom to talk to the teacher. Hiding behind her bangs, Kagome watched the boy as he moved.

Sango looked over and caught Kagome watching his butt and kicked her under the combined desks.

"Ow," Kagome muttered, reaching down to rub the now sore spot on her shin where Sango had kicked her.

"If you're into him that much, ask him out," she said to her friend. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She knew he would reject her, that and the fact that talking to hot guys was not her forte.

The teacher pointed to the desk next to Kagome for the boy to take. Blushing something fierce, Kagome once again was caught gawking at the new student.

Nodding to the teacher, the boy came towards Kagome and her friends.

He stood next to Kagome, and as he gestured to the chair next to her, he asked in a voice much too mature for his age, "May I sit here?"

Nodding frantically and glancing at him once again behind her hair, she watched him sit down. Sango lightly kicked her again, and nodded toward the boy.

Breathing deeply and feeling courage suddenly fill her body, she turned toward the boy. He did the same, so that when they turned, their kneed bumped. Electricity knocked the breath out of Kagome and filled her with even more courage.

Locking gazes with the boy, Kagome blurted, "Hi. What's your name? Would you like to go out sometime?" Mentally face palming at her stupidity, Kagome turned her attention back at the boy, who looked bemused. Only then did she realize he had asked the same questions at the same time as her.

Blushing a deep scarlet, Kagome answered, yet again the boy did at the same time as her. "I'm Kagome, and I would love to." (Boy's answer) "I'm Inuyasha. Sounds great."

Miroku and Sango barked laughter as the former best friends realized who the other one was. Brown and amber eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, my, kami," Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's face was shocked and confused and happy all at the same time.

"Um…this is awkward," Inuyasha mumbled to his best friend. "I'm so sorry Kags. I didn't know it was you. But ya look great!"

"Um, thanks," Kagome replied, blushing yet again. What the hell did that last comment mean?! she frantically thought.

Miroku took that moment to break the ice. "Hey buddy. It's been a while. How was that all boys school treating you? I bet you're dying for some, umph!" His sentence was cut short as Sango kicked him under the desks at his pervertedness.

Inuyasha laughed lightly at his friends' stupidness. "None of you have changed, huh?" he asked playfully. Except for the fact that Kagome is one hot seventeen year old, his inner demon commented. She really filled out. Maybe she should be our mate. _Shut up,_ Inuyasha thought back to the stupid demon inside him.

Kagome thought her friend looked angry all of a sudden yet she had to ask, "It's been a while, but why didn't you tell me you'd be going to school here?"

Inu looked a little confused. "My mom told me the other day and so I had to pack all my things from the boarding school. I told her I wouldn't have time to call you and that she should tell you herself. She must've just been meddling with our lives, like usual."

"Would it surprise you at all if they were?" Kagome retorted, chuckling at their mothers' antics.

A loud noise made the friends jump; it was time for first hour. The friends said their goodbyes to Inuyasha so that he could get his schedule from the office. Sango fell into step next to Kagome, with Miroku right on her heels, checking out her butt, of course.

"Kami, that was awkward," Kagome said quietly.

"Yeah. Especially the part where you were checking out his ass," Sango and Miroku both said. Sango looked at him and actually smiled, for the first time in a while she didn't slap or abuse him in any way.

They're meant for each other, Kagome silently pondered. They just haven't realized it yet.

Upon entering first hour Chemistry, the group found none other than Inu standing up front talking with the teacher. When he spotted Kagome, he ran toward her. In an excited rush of jumbled words, Inu said, "Kags! Guess what?! We're in all the same classes!"

His eyes shining with mirth, he picked Kagome up and twirled her around. Whistles sounded throughout the room, along with exasperated sighs of the girls with crushes on the hanyou.

As she was put down, Kagome saw Koga glaring daggers at Inuyasha and approach him.

_Oh freaking shit_, she thought as he tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and he turned around.

**So that's the long awaited chapter. Again, I am so freaking sorry. I hope I'll have more time to write more and I hope they will become longer and all that. So I did change how they met up, but used some of the same dialogue cuz I thought it was awesome. Until next time. **

**P.S. I love reviews, and so do my characters; they make me type faster if there are any :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**So I decided to update once again because I have ideas for the story and people want more. So here it is.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

As Inuyasha turned around, Kagome knew what Koga was going to do.

"Stop!" she shouted as Koga pulled his arm back for a punch. Kagome knocked Inuyasha over, and since she stood where he had, Koga's blow landed on her jaw, the demonic force knocking her off her feet and sprawling her on the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, his voice trailing off as he caught sight of Kagome's crumpled form.

He knelt next to her, whispering, "Baka. He's a demon. Why did you do that?"

"Didn't…want…to see you….get hurt," she mumbled, the pain forcing her to blackout.

Growling in Koga's direction, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's limp form and ran out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Sango and Miroku, and a shocked Koga, who could only stand there dumbly and ask himself, _why did I do that? Especially to the girl I love_.

Hours later, Kagome woke in intense pain, and as her eyes opened to catch sight of Inuyasha, she found that she was unable to move her mouth in the slightest. Whimpering slightly, Kagome begged Inu with her eyes to explain what was going on.

Eyes glistening with what appeared to Kagome as tears; Inu looked at her bandaged face.

"Koga broke your jaw," he said simply. "The force broke it in two places. They had to wire your mouth shut. You won't be doing much for a while, including talking. Why did you do that, anyway?"

Kagome looked at her best friend. Was there any way to explain the feeling she'd felt ignite in her heart as Koga drew his arm back? She had felt the intense urge to protect Inu, and there really was no way of telling him, even if she could talk.

As these thoughts ran through her mind, Inuyasha processed her facial expressions, figuring that she was thinking of why she did it, and somehow he understood. Inu had no idea how he knew, but deep down he did.

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha pointed to Kagome's mouth. "It'll be a long time until you can do anything yourself, so I'll be your nurse until then."

Attempting to laugh, but only hurting herself in the process of imagining Inuyasha in a nurse outfit, she cringed at the pain that racked her jaw. Tears fell from her brown eyes to get caught on the bandages half way down her cheek.

Not knowing what to do, Inu pressed the nurse call button, and in rushed a pretty brunette with a slender build and long legs. Kagome, in too much pain to know what was going on, just laid on the bed, crying.

"She just started crying. I think she tried moving her mouth. Give her something to help with the pain!" Inuyasha yelled at the dumbfounded nurse. Shaking her head, she inserted a needle into the IV sticking out of Kagome's hand.

Almost immediately, Kagome closed her eyes, the last image and sound she experienced were Inu screaming at her to not go to sleep, and the nurse explaining it would help with the pain.

_Don't worry Inu. I'll be fine. The angels will protect me_, she thought towards the hanyou as her brain fell into unconsciousness' velvet grasp.

Inuyasha sat a mere five feet from where Kagome stood, his hands at his face, but Kagome didn't know what he was doing.

Closing the distance between them, Kagome saw what he was doing; Inuyasha held his hands over his eyes as he silently cried. He glanced up slightly, saw something, and commenced his sobbing.

Confused, Kagome looked to where Inu had, and screamed; she saw herself, in a hospital gown, bandages and with an IV stuck in her hand.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, glaring directly at where Kagome's face was. Fear ran through her veins. She could see herself, yet there she stood, in the outfit she had been in before the accident.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked aloud.

"Who said that?" Inuyasha growled, slowly rising from his seat next to Kagome's bed.

"You can hear me?" she asked, confused yet again.

Inuyasha guardedly nodded, then something filled his eyes; fresh tears.

"Kags? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Inu, it's me," Kagome answered quietly.

Tears escaped his amber eyes as she spoke, his face crumpling.

"Don't tell me that you're dead?!" he shouted, obviously scared.

"Baka! If I were dead, you would know. One, my heart monitor would have stopped and two, your sense of smell would have told you. I'm not dead, but I don't know what's going on," Kagome answered, hoping to calm her friend down.

Sighing, Inuyasha sat back down. "You're astral projecting."

"No way!" she said in response. "I thought that shit wasn't possible?!"

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled slightly. "Obviously it is, baka."

"Well, since it is, genius, do you know how I get back to my- oh!" Kagome said, some unseen force pushing her to the floor at the end of her sentence.

"KAGS!" Inu yelled in her general direction, running right up to where she laid in a crumpled mess. Without seeing her, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and somehow hoisted her up.

"Inu…" Kagome whispered as she saw a bright light explode in front of her eyes. She once again fell to the floor.

"Kagome! Kagome!" the silver haired hanyou yelled as he felt his friend's presence ebb from this world. Sobbing, he looked at her body. As he laid eyes on her frail looking body, her back arched up off the bed at an extreme height, almost like someone tied a string around the middle of her spine and was pulling her from above.

Grasping her shaking shoulders as she landed with a thud on the bed, Inu pinned her to it, making sure if she had another episode that she wouldn't hurt herself.

Gasping through her bandages and opening her eyes, Kagome looked up at Inu, who straddled her body and practically sat on top of her. Brown orbs widening in surprise and recognition, she sobbed and grasped her friend in a huge hug. Inu lowered himself so that he lain next to her and hugged her tightly to his chest, careful not to pull out the IV nor harm her jaw.

Kagome remembered everything that had happened while she astral projected and wanted to forget it, actually, but knew that it was something that would happen again, and she must not forget what went on during her time outside her body.

Her sobs subsiding, Kagome once again fell asleep, this time in Inu's arms, warm and protected. They both fell into unconsciousness at the same time, content and happy to be with each other. The couple stayed asleep all night, no more astral projecting nor strange dreams; just two best friends who knew not what their destiny would bring.

**So I loved this chapter, and hope it satisfies some people's hunger. Hopefully I can write more, cuz school's coming up soon and during that time I have absolutely no time to myself. Until next time, BambiBlack**


End file.
